Pacto demoníaco
by Kikis
Summary: Amaldiçoada desde cedo, seu destino era ser assombrada. Entretanto faz um pacto com o demônio em troca de proteção, vendendo sua alma. E assim os anos se passam, até ela desejar o encontro eterno. oneshot


**_Pacto demoníaco _**

**_Por Kiki-chan _**

****

-'kaa-san! –Gritei enquanto escancarava a porta do quarto de minha mãe, amedrontada.

Ela abriu seus olhos rapidamente, voltando-os para mim, preocupada. As noites costumavam ser assim ultimamente. Chorando, fui até sua cama, onde subi, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. Apesar da voz dela me acalmar, ainda havia o desespero apertando meu coração, espremendo-o forte até fazer sair as lágrimas.

-O que houve, querida? –Ela perguntou assustada.

Cerrei os dedos em sua camisola de seda, sentindo a maciez do tecido contra minha pele. Funguei e a encarei trêmula, a puxando para mais perto. Eles... Eles tinham aparecido de novo. Sempre vinham me assombrar, por mais que eu gritasse para que me deixassem em paz. Respirei fundo, evitando soluçar.

-Eu vi de novo... Todos eles... S-sangue... Estavam cobertos de sangue.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e inclinou-se para acender o abajur. A luz amarelada invadiu parte do recinto, fazendo com que apertasse um pouco os olhos até me acostumar com a claridade. Puxei o lençol, me enrolando nele como se aquele pedaço de pano pudesse me proteger contra aquilo que me perseguia, um dom maldito que tentava negar.

-Vire-se de costas, Kagome. – Minha mãe disse um pouco temerosa e então eu soube...

Ajoelhei-me, ainda com parte do lençol em minha volta. Ela levantou meu cabelo, deixando a nuca a mostra. Senti seus dedos frios roçando naquele lugar e um arrepio correu por minha espinha. Sabia o que era... A marca tinha surgido de novo. Aquela maldição sempre aparecia quando eu os via.

Naquela noite eu devia ter no máximo seis anos. Minha mente pueril ainda não estava pronta para presenciar, mas era um _dom_. Sempre fui mais "sensível" que os outros. Talvez por ter nascido num templo, onde predomina uma longa linhagem de mikos, mas normalmente a força espiritual não se revelava tão cedo. Geralmente era depois da menarca... Porém nem isso esperaram.

Desde que me conheço por gente consigo ver fantasmas, assombrações... Todas essas coisas que a maioria das pessoas falam que é besteira, entretanto só de ouvir uma simples história de terror, morrem de medo.

Minha família sempre tentou impedir que essas entidades chegassem perto de mim enquanto não estava preparada para concebê-las. Mas sempre havia alguma que conseguia passar os amuletos. Essas que me faziam berrar de noite, assustando-me com suas presenças macabras. Quando elas apareciam, uma estranha marca surgia na minha nuca, era o sinal do meu poder, era aquela marca dos Higurashi, que atraia os espíritos.

Contudo, sempre fiz questão de dormir sozinha. "Sangue de Miko" Ria minha mãe nos momentos de descontração. Precisava me preservar um pouco. Sem se preocupar com nada. Estar protegida, por melhor que fosse, me lembrava da minha _condição_. Não queria ser diferente das outras crianças, de ninguém. Claro, a maioria do pessoal da minha escola me olhava de um jeito estranho, como se eu tivesse um chifre na testa. Meus amigos costumavam dizer que eu era reservada demais, por isso parecia... misteriosa. Minha timidez, juntando ao fato de morar num templo, fazia boatos sobre minha pessoa correrem soltos pelo colégio.

Apesar de não gostar muito de histórias de fantasmas, lendas de Youkais me fascinavam. Nunca tinha visto um até aquela ocasião, talvez isso tornasse a imagem deles intocada para mim, pois não tinham me perturbado. Podia ficar horas com meu avô enquanto o ouvia falar sobre essas criaturas peculiares.

Até aquela ocasião.

Eu tinha oito anos. Estávamos eu e meus primos dormindo no mesmo quarto. Afinal, as férias de verão tinham chegado e era sempre muito divertido ficarmos todos juntos brincando. Então, eu ouvi um barulho lá fora e minha nuca formigou.

Num primeiro momento fiquei desesperada. Como sempre, eles tentariam me fazer mal. Suas vozes iam ecoar em minha cabeça e o cheiro de sangue invadiria minhas narinas, me fazendo ficar tonta. Porém daquela vez a energia era diferente. Quando estava indo chamar minha mãe, desisti e no lugar do medo, uma imensa curiosidade surgiu em meu peito.

Desci silenciosa como um gato pelas escadas e corri para porta. Calcei os sapatos enquanto fechava o zíper do casaco e acendi a lanterna. Ao sair de casa, um vento gelado soprou, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse mais. Entretanto, continuei andando seguindo a presença. Vinha dos fundos do templo. Andei até dar de cara com um pequeno bosque.

-Geezz.... – Gemi – O bosque não...

Entrar lá de noite era como pedir para todos os fantasmas aparecerem, mas um ímpeto estranho crescia em mim. Cerrei os punhos e empurrei a portinhola que separava o templo do bosque. Respirei bem fundo e entrei, me concentrando em seguir aquela energia tão misteriosa, diferente de todas que conhecia.

Estava tão confiante naquele momento que nada ousou se aproximar de mim. Foi ali que descobri o significado de uma frase que minha mãe disse uma vez, que a arte de afastar coisas negativas não estava só na energia espiritual.

Caminhei por horas, tentando afastar o cansaço, a dor nos pés e o medo. Somente parei quando estava muito longe de casa. Apoiei-me em uma árvore e suspirei, não tinha achado nada. Devia ter sido minha imaginação mesmo... Por causa daquela maldita presença, estava lá. Precisava voltar. Ao olhar o caminho de volta mordi o lábio inferior. Não sabia como retornar. Encolhi-me mais, socando a cabeça por minha burrice.

-Perdida... Estou perdida... – Murmurei sem parar, até que senti algo quente se aproximando. Uma sombra impediu que a luz da lua me banhasse por completo e uma voz surpresa preencheu o ar.

-Uma criança humana perdida... **aqui**?

Levantei meus olhos lacrimejantes e prendi a respiração. Um garoto estava em minha frente. Vendo melhor, não era um simples garoto. Quero dizer, nenhum rapaz de presumíveis dezessete anos teria cabelos tão longos e prateados com brilhantes olhos dourados. E no alto de sua cabeça havia um par de _orelhas_! Branquinhas e pareciam macias, como as de um cachorro.

O fitei mais intrigada. Então pude perceber. Era ele quem estava perseguindo toda essa noite!

-Quem é você? –Perguntei num fio de voz.

Ele sorriu debochado e aproximou-se de mim.

-Uma criatura malvada que come criancinhas humanas!

-UAU! Você é um _monstro_? – Perguntei eufórica, não me importando com o quê ele era.

Iria se aproximar mais, porém suas feições se tornaram mais duras e sérias.

-Uma barreira. – Ajoelhou e segurou meu rosto, empurrando-o com cuidado para o lado. Retirou os cabelos de minha nuca e seus orbes se arregalaram surpresos – Sua energia não é de se jogar fora... Por isso que todos _eles_ estão aqui.

O seu tom de voz me acordou de meu torpor e observei tudo a minha volta, segurando um ruído de exclamação. Olhos brilhantes nos observavam nas sombras. Prensei meu corpo contra a árvore, como se quisesse fugir de tudo aquilo. Eram assombrações. O cheiro de sangue começou a invadir minha mente a abaixei a cabeça tonta, porém o rapaz impediu. Segurou meu queixo e o levantou, me examinando fixamente. Parecia... Preocupado?

-Não abaixe a cabeça. Pode vomitar. – Cerrei os olhos e senti uma de suas mãos segurar meu ombro com força – Vão embora! A garota está sobre minha responsabilidade!

-Inu-Yasha... – Uma voz abafada respondeu.

-Já disse para não me aborrecerem! Eu estou cuidando dela!

Uma silhueta saiu da escuridão. Era uma mulher pálida, trajava um quimono simples e segurava um leque. Tinha orelhas pontudas e cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça. Seus lábios rubros se entreabriram e começou a falar.

-Tem certeza, Inu-Yasha? Essa garota tem afastado as entidades... Entidades que estavam ali há séculos só por causa de um medo infantil.

Comecei a tremer de leve.

-Está vendo? – Ela apontou para mim com seu leque – Fica tremendo... Não é digna de guardar o templo.

-Cale a boca. – Ele retrucou – Essa garota é só uma criança. Não pode obrigá-la a não ter medo, Kagura. Eu estou com ela, achava que pelas regras seriam proibidos outros se aproximarem.

-Há! – A mulher riu – Nem é sua contratante... Deixe-a. Não tem poder nenhum sobre ela. Nós –Gesticulou com a cabeça para os orbes que nos observavam –Vamos acabar com isso agora.

-Pro inferno vocês! – Ele berrou, deixando os caninos a mostra. Normalmente eu sentiria medo e começaria a chorar, mas... Mesmo seus gritos traziam um conforto, me sentia efetivamente protegida pela primeira vez naqueles anos. Novamente a voz dele me acordou – Desculpe... –Suspirou se aproximando de meu pescoço.

Agarrei suas vestes quando senti seus dentes penetrando minha carne. Estava sugando um pouco do meu _sangue_! Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, porém ele não demorou a parar e fez um corte em seu pulso, levando-o de encontro a meus lábios.

-Beba. – Disse simplesmente.

Suguei bem pouco até ele afastar-se de mim, voltando a olhar para aquelas figuras na escuridão.

-Eu sei o que vocês querem... Expulsar os guardiões daqui. Não vão conseguir. – Ele sacou sua espada e deu um golpe no ar, fazendo tudo brilhar por um instante. No momento seguinte a luz desaparecera os vultos tinham se extinguido.

O estranho rapaz voltou-se para mim, tocando de leve no lugar que tinha me ferido. Num passe de mágica, o corte se fechou, assim como o de seu pulso. Fitei-o um pouco assustada e começou a falar.

-Me desculpe... Eu fiz isso sem perguntar, mas era preciso para eles te deixarem em paz. – Suspirou – Faz algum tempo que estão querendo fazer mal a você.

-P-por que? – Sussurrei – Eu nunca fiz nada...

-O seu templo passou muito tempo sem ter nenhuma miko. Assim eles acabaram esquecendo os limites. – Deu os ombros com um certo ar nostálgico, guardando sua arma.

-Então tá tudo bem, né? – Tentei sorrir me levantando.

-Eu te transformei em minha contratante... Não é tudo bem, garota. Pelo menos enquanto eu viver, estará segura. – Fiz uma expressão confusa e ele suspirou olhando para o céu estrelado – Não vai entender mesmo... Vamos indo, está perdida, não é? Vou te levar para casa.

Andamos em silêncio. Queria fazer milhares de perguntas àquele sujeito de cabeleira prateada, porém me controlei, lembrando de agradecê-lo quando chegássemos em casa.

Fiquei tão hipnotizada com a sua figura que tropecei. Praguejei contra mim mesma, mas aquelas mãos fortes me levantaram novamente. Ele pegou minha mão, me erguendo. Continuamos o percurso daquela forma, então eu ri, virando meu rosto para ele.

-Isso parece um encontro, não é?

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha e corou levemente, olhando para o outro lado.

-Não. Isso não é exatamente como um _encontro_. – Retrucou mal-humorado.

Suspirei e observei aquelas orelhas novamente.

-O que você é?

-Um hanyou. Meio-demônio ou youkai.

-Hanyou... – Murmurei para o vento tentando se lembrar – Meio-humano, meio-domônio... Quer dizer que você... é um... YOUKAI! – Exclamei feliz.

-Sim! Sim! – Cerrou os olhos levando uma das mãos para a orelha – Garota estúpida! Não precisa GRITAR ASSIM!

-D-desculpe... Não sabia que era tão sensível.

-Não é isso! – Falou bravo –Minha audição é muito maior que a sua.

-Tanto faz. – Dei os ombros.

-Bah! Pronto, aqui estamos.

Tinha estado tão ocupada apreciando minha nova companhia que nem notei que havíamos chegado em casa.

-Sou Kagome Higurashi.

-Eu sei quem você é.

Fiz uma careta, entretanto não demorei a sorrir de novo.

-Você sempre está aqui? Posso vê-lo de novo?

Ele me olhou um pouco alarmado, mas logo seu semblante se suavizou.

-Não entre mais na floresta sozinha.

Não entendi a primeiro momento, porém vi que já estava amanhecendo e uma expressão de pânico me dominou. Quando ia começar a correr de volta para o meu quarto ouvi...

-Inu-Yasha. Meu nome é... Inu-Yasha.

Virei-me e ele não estava mais lá.

-Inu-Yasha... –Murmurei enquanto olhava o bosque.

o/o/oo

Ser uma contratante não era algo tão simples quanto imaginei. Claro, nunca mais vieram me assombrar, causando um grande alívio em mim e minha mãe. Ela estava surpresa de como aquilo tinha acabado tão repentinamente. Não lhe contei sobre Inu-Yasha por motivos óbvios, mas bem no fundo era um sentimento que não saberia nomear... Queria que aquilo fosse apenas meu, sem ter que dividir com os outros.

Porém, como dizia, ser uma contratante não era nada simples. Não que ficar literalmente ligada ao hanyou não fosse coisa boa. Podia sentir todos os seus sentimentos mais intensos, por isso meu peito passou a ser invadido por uma terrível melancolia e solidão freqüentemente. Quando isso começou a acontecer, ainda não tinha me encontrado com ele de novo. Todos tinham percebido meu sumiço naquela noite, mesmo sem falar nada. Começaram a me vigiar mais. De dia, tentava vê-lo, mas nunca estava lá.

Achei que aquilo pudesse ser somente um sonho depois de duas semanas, até que quando estava ajudando com o canteiro de flores, o lugar onde ele havia me mordido começou a latejar.

Larguei a pequena pá no chão. Levando meus dedos até o pescoço. Aquele pequeno machucado não estava lá no dia seguinte ao encontro, como poderia estar doendo? Lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos enquanto um grande vazio tomava meu peito. Senti o olhar extremamente preocupado da minha mãe enquanto ela tentava ver o que tinha acontecido. Enxuguei os olhos e disse que não era nada.

Nos dias que se seguiram, essa sensação se tornou cada vez mais freqüente. Sabia que todos suspeitavam dessas minhas crises de depressão rápidas, então quando começavam, dava um sorriso pedindo licença e chorava no meu quarto abraçando os joelhos. Levou algum tempo para perceber que aquele era o sofrimento de Inu-Yasha, me senti pior ainda. Ele havia me protegido, tinha que fazer alguma coisa também.

Minha mãe costumava visitar meu irmão numa cidade perto algumas vezes por mês. Quando tive a primeira oportunidade de ficar sozinha coberta de muitas recomendações, esperei que passasse uma hora e sai. Corri até a portinhola fitando ao redor. Queria vê-lo. Abri a pequena porta e dei um passo dentro do bosque. Aquelas presenças macabras que não sentia há tanto tempo estavam todas lá, pulsantes de ódio. Tentei ignorar enquanto procurava um par de olhos dourados.

-Garota burra! Disse para não entrar aqui sozinha novamente!

Virei-me e o encontrei furioso. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser recebida por alguém bravo. Corri até ele e o abracei sem pensar, chorando. Inu-Yasha pareceu estremecer, como se aquele gesto tivesse o desconcertado.

-Se esteve triste, por que não veio falar comigo?!

Inu-Yasha pousou suas mãos em meus ombros, me afastando para que pudesse encarar-me nos olhos.

-O que quer dizer com isso, garota?

Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Engoli seco, enquanto mostrava meu pescoço, mais exatamente o local onde ele tinha perfurado.

-Você disse que eu era a sua contratante, certo?

-Sim.

-Isso significa que estamos ligados, não é? Mamãe me falou o que era quando estava lendo uma história comigo...

-Inclusive isso. – Respondeu confuso – Mas aonde quer chegar?

Levei minha pequena mão até o peito dele. Fiquei sentindo sua pulsação por alguns segundos até que comecei a falar.

-Eu posso sentir o seu sofrimento... Dói aqui. – Apertei mais minha mão em seu peito.

Sem que eu percebesse, ele me envolveu num abraço forte, me comprimindo contra ele. Quente... Muito quente e gostoso. Sempre foi assim que me lembrava do abraço de Inu-Yasha.

-Me desculpe ter te perturbado com isso, menina. Deve ter sofrido com as assombrações e agora eu... – Disse tristemente.

-Não! Não me incomoda... Eu só... – Abaixei a cabeça – Queria que me contasse...Somos amigos, não somos?

-Amigos? – Perguntou surpreso – Nós só nos encontramos uma vez.

-Mas... Estamos ligados... Então achei que você pudesse ser meu amigo, Inu-Yasha.

Ele não disse mais nada. Fiquei com medo de que pudesse ter achado graça do que falei e desse as costas para mim. Porém, diferente de tudo que poderia ter imaginado, ele sorriu meio receoso, erguendo a mão para mim.

-Por que não damos uma volta?

-Claro! – Sorri de volta.

Daquele dia em diante, sempre ia me encontrar com Inu-Yasha no final da tarde ou bem de manhãzinha. Podíamos passar o tempo todo sem falar nada ou eu tagarelando para ter como resposta frases bem simples. Não me importava muito, sabia como ele era e me contentava com seus "hns". Mas o que me deixou mais feliz foi que o seu sofrimento diminuiu a ponto de eu quase nunca chorar ou coisa parecida.

Quando as aulas começaram, só podia vê-lo de tarde. Não tinha percebido, porém nos tornamos muito próximos. Sentia falta de sua companhia protetora.

Não passou duas semanas e pedi que me acompanhasse até meu quarto e esperasse que eu dormisse. Depois de cinco dias de persuasão, tinha sua presença todas as noites. Ele se sentava no batente da janela, me olhando de relance, atento a tudo. Em dias de sorte contava histórias ou segurava minha mão. Esses pequenos gestos me deixavam satisfeita. Com o tempo, fui descobrindo... Mesmo que Inu-Yasha fosse extremamente reservado e às vezes agisse com hostilidade, era muito doce.

Apesar disso, queria que ele fosse mais solto comigo. No começo dessa minha "missão" fui o mais descontraída possível, mas acabei aprendendo que para ele se sentir um pouco a vontade, teria que apenas ficar calada, deixando minha presença confortá-lo. Foi assim que começou a falar.

Nas férias, eu podia o sentir me vigiando da árvore que ficava no centro do templo, como um sentinela mudo. Às vezes me virava, dando um aceno discreto ou um sorriso, mas logo ouvia a voz dos outros me chamando. Quando iam embora ou entravam em casa, me encostava no tronco em silêncio, então entrava e mais tarde eu o estava esperando no quarto. Raramente me juntava aos meus primos de noite, afinal eu o prezava muito mais do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.

Nos dias em que ninguém me visitava ou estavam todos ocupados, corria até atrás do templo, sentando-me na casinha enquanto lia um livro. Ele não demorava a aparecer e ficar do meu lado. Tinham momentos em que lia em voz alta e o surpreendia pedindo para que continuasse do ponto em que havia parado.

Mesmo com algumas pequenas brigas, nos dávamos muito bem. Uma cumplicidade de olhares, gestos e pequenas frases. Logo ele começou a fazer algumas piadas, normalmente tirando sarro de mim.

-Preferia você mudo, idiota! – Ralhava.

Como resposta, podia vê-lo sorrir um pouco e balançar a cabeça ou, em raras vezes, ria abertamente. Nessas ocasiões meus ouvidos se deleitavam com a voz tão viva. Então, íamos caminhar um pouco.

Claro que algumas barreiras continuavam lá, firmes e fortes. Por mais que eu tentasse quebrá-las, não conseguia resultado algum, somente o seu silêncio ou um olhar gelado, me alertando para não tocar no assunto. Isso acontecia quando perguntava do passado dele, afinal queria conhecer mais aquela criatura, mas acabávamos esquecendo disso cinco minutos depois.

Inu-Yasha também era ótimo em corridas e saltos à distância. Descobri isso num dia em que estava atrasada para a escola. Não era mais novidade ser acompanhada de longe por ele em todo o percurso, porém não costumava aparecer.

-Ahhhhh... Droga! – Exclamei tentando correr – Vou chegar tarde!

Ele me segurou pelo braço.

-Hei! – Disse me virando com uma expressão nada amigável – Ah! É você, Inu-Yasha... – Suspirei aliviada levando minha mão ao peito.

-Quer uma carona?

-Carona? – Ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Venha. – Gesticulou para que subisse em suas costas.

Fiquei um pouco temerosa no começo, mas ao sentir o vento no rosto, comecei a rir. Poucos minutos depois ele me deixou no terraço do colégio. Me despedi acenando e fui para a aula.

Bendito dia que eu decidira seguir sua presença e me perdera no bosque como conseqüência.

Entretanto minha maior descoberta foi quando vi que ele gostava de música.

Minha mãe costumava me dar algumas lições de flauta desde que eu tinha uns cinco anos, mas nunca tinha tocado para Inu-Yasha.

Acabara de voltar da aula. Quando entrei no meu quarto, decidi pegar a flauta para praticar um pouco. As primeiras notas saíram desafinadas, assim com as segundas, terceiras e quartas, porém acabei pegando o jeito depois.

Sentei na cama, de olhos fechados, soprando dentro do pequeno furo enquanto enchia o recinto com uma melodia harmoniosa. Meus dedos se moviam rápidos, alternando entre um ritmo agitado ou calmaria. Ao acabar a canção, suspirei me jogando entre as almofadas. Então, encontrei um par de olhos dourados me observando com certo fascínio.

-Inu-Yasha? – Perguntei.

Ele continuou sem falar nada, somente me fitando. Lambeu os lábios e apontou para o instrumento. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, como se hesitasse falar.

-Toca... T-toca de novo?

Dei um brilhante e enorme sorriso, tomando fôlego para começar outra melodia e ele ficou somente ouvindo. O vi relaxar, aproximando-se mais de mim. Sentou-se no chão e cerrou os orbes, como se estivesse em outro lugar ao escutar a música. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, apoiando-se em minha coxa.

Ficamos assim até ele adormecer. Sua respiração leve... A expressão tranqüila e suave do rosto... Não pude deixar de sorrir e sentei no chão também, aconchegando-me em seu peito. Assim, dormi.

No momento que acordei estava deitada em minha cama, coberta por uma manta de lã. Esfreguei os olhos e senti um vento soprar. Franzi o cenho até que olhei a janela aberta com as cortinas de tecido transparente voando. Fui lá, observando a paisagem, até que parei no bosque. Mais uma vez sorri, fechando o vidro. Voltei para a cama, me encolhendo e sussurrei para o travesseiro.

-Obrigada... Inu-Yasha.

oo/o/o

Era dia de festival no templo. Pela primeira vez iria usar as roupas de miko. Desde que completei onze anos, comecei um treinamento mais sério, mesmo que meu sangue só viesse um ano mais tarde.

Esse era o porquê de eu estar vestida assim, era oficialmente uma miko e estava pronta para conceber seus poderes.

Devo admitir que estava MUITO nervosa. Tentei sorrir o dia todo, mas com todos me lembrando que era o "grande dia", não dava para relaxar. Caminhei até o bosque suspirando longamente, iria entrar, mas olhei para o céu. Estava quase na hora. Tinha enrolado tanto no caminho que não percebi o tempo passar. Corri de volta, não percebendo que o Hanyou me observara o dia todo.

No quarto, minha mãe prendeu meu cabelo com uma fita. Meu reflexo no espelho mostrava meus olhos azuis opacos temerosos. Quando ela terminou, me virei respirando descompassada.

-Está nervosa?

-U-um pouco. – Gaguejei.

Mamãe sorriu docemente, me sentando na cama.

-Acalme-se, querida. A maioria das mikos começa com doze anos, assim como você.

-Eu sei, mas... – Suspirei – É tudo tão... Tão difícil. É como se colocassem um mundo em minhas costas.

-Entendo. – Respondeu me abraçando – Vai dar tudo certo. – Murmurou contra meu pescoço e fechei os olhos, me lembrando de Inu-Yasha. Não tinha falado com ele naquele dia – Vamos?

-Claro. – E sai.

Todos os meus amigos e parentes estavam lá, até Souta, que por sua saúde frágil quase nunca aparecia. Quando vi sua figura entre os outros meus olhos encheram-se d'água e parti para um grande abraço. Depois de cumprimentar o resto do pessoal me permiti rir espontaneamente.

Os festivais aqui sempre costumavam ser bem alegres. Música, comida, jogos... As pessoas que transitavam vestindo os trajes típicos davam um ligeiro aceno para mim, que respondia com uma rápida reverência.

Fui andar um pouco perto da fonte, quando ele se aproximou de mim.

-Inu-Yasha...! –Exclamei com um sorriso feliz.

Ele olhou para mim um pouco surpreso enquanto avaliava meu estado.

-Vestes de miko?

-Sim... – Respondi um pouco sem graça – É a primeira vez que estou usando... Ficou bom? – Perguntei um pouco receosa.

Num primeiro momento, sua face ficou inexpressiva. Então sorriu sarcasticamente. Eu gemi. Conhecia aquele sorriso. Decerto iria fazer algum comentário irônico que julgava engraçado. O fuzilei com o olhar, esperando sua voz ressonar.

-Bom... Ficaram largas demais.

Estranhei suas palavras, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! Você queria que as roupas de uma sacerdotisa fossem todas coladas?

Mas ele não havia terminado de falar.

-Ou...

-Ou? – Perguntei apertando minhas pálpebras, com medo da resposta.

-Você que está **muito** _magra_.

Fitei meu próprio corpo com um certo espanto. Sim, era magra, entretanto não o suficiente para que a palavra "muito" fosse adicionada. Ele tinha uma expressão debochada e divertida no rosto. Toda aquela minha confusão deveria estar servindo de entretenimento. Bufei irritada.

-Como assim?

-Bom, já tem uns doze anos... Nessa veste seu peito some, de tão pequeno que é, junto com todas as suas poucas formas.

Arregalei os olhos enquanto me avermelhava até o último fio de cabelo. Nunca corei tanto em toda minha vida. Cerrei os punhos tentando fazer minhas faces pararem de queimar.

-Seu... SEU IDIOTA! – Berrei, arrancando uma gostosa risada – Você vai ver! –Apontei para a cara dele – Quando eu estiver cheia de estrogênio, vai se arrepender do que disse agora! – Avancei para tentar bater nele de alguma forma. Ele podia ser **bem** irritante quando queria.

Inu-Yasha se desviou de meu golpe facilmente pulando para uma árvore. Encarei-o com meus olhos em chamas.

-Desça daí, covarde! Tem medo de uma _menina_ sem formas?! – Gritei.

Ele somente me ignorou, embrenhando-se na folhagem. Eu o segui, cega pela raiva, até que uma estranha energia me despertou. Minha face empalideceu enquanto procurava o Hanyou desesperadamente. Tinha algo por perto... Comecei a ficar assustada.

-I-Inu-Yasha... Pare de brincadeira!

Porém ninguém vinha. Respirei fundo. Já era uma miko, não poderia ter mais medo dessas coisas. Segui em frente com a postura ereta e passos firmes. Estava se aproximando lentamente. Fiquei em frente de uma moita. Era ali que a criatura estava, usei meu poder espiritual para emanar minha presença, porém só consegui um pequeno gemido, fazendo com que franzisse o cenho.

Ajoelhei-me, examinando a planta com cuidado. Realmente havia algo lá dentro. Ergui minha mão para pegar e agarrei algo felpudo. Estranhei, parecia uma cauda. Apalpei mais, puxando o pequeno corpo pelo rabo. Logo consegui ver o pequeno youkai adormecido, possuía cabelos castanhos alaranjados e pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol.

-Kitsune... – Ouvi Inu-Yasha murmurar atrás de mim.

-WAA! – Pulei de susto – Não faça mais isso... – Reclamei entre os dentes.

-Bah! Garota boba. É um filhote de raposa, não está vendo? É melhor deixá-lo ai.

-Mas... As mães dos filhotes não costumam acompanhá-los sempre? Ele está sozinho.

-Não é da nos- AI! Não puxe minhas orelhas, _pirralha_!

-Então não seja grosso com os outros, seu cão idiota!

-Bah! – Disse virando a cabeça para o lado – Faça o que quiser.

Peguei o pequeno youkai, o embalando em meus braços, entretanto, ele acabou acordando. Seus olhos verdes e brilhantes se abriram como se fossem duas esmeraldas. Sua expressão se encheu de desespero.

-Q-quem é você? O que vai fazer comigo?!

-Calma, eu não vou fazer nada com você.

Aquela estranha criaturinha se debateu em meu colo até cansar. Deu um suspiro resignado e tornou a falar.

-Por que...? – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – Foi você quem matou a mamãe e veio me pegar também!

-Não... Nada disso!

-Shippou? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha. Virei-me para ele. Então, ele conhecia o kitsune?

-AHHHH! Inu-Yasha! Fala para ela não me machucar, por favor!

-Seu estúpido! Kagome não vai te machucar.

Os olhos da rapozinha se arregalaram em surpresa.

-Então é essa a garota que você vigia o tempo todo agora? Concordo com você Inu-Yasha, ela é bem bonita e parece ser legal! Diga... Como você o agüenta? – Perguntou inocente.

Não pude segurar uma risada ao ver Inu-Yasha corar diante das palavras do pequeno.

-Ele realmente é insuportável, não é? – Sorri.

-Uhum! Muito rabugento também.

-Inferno vocês! – Exclamou emburrado.

-Mas ele é bonzinho – Disse Shippou – Mesmo urrando que nem um animal selvagem não ia nos machucar.

-Eu sei. – Falei suavemente, lançando um olhar para o hanyou.

A partir daí nós sempre estávamos juntos. Como agora eram dois youkais, procurava ficar no bosque, passeando sempre que podia. Mesmo que meu treinamento como miko estivesse pesado juntando a escola, acabava arrumando algum tempo para rir com eles.

Shippou gostava muito de andar perto de rios. Lembro bem de como ficou quando lhe mostrei a fonte do templo com as carpas. Pulou em meu ombro passando os bracinhos em volta de meu pescoço enquanto sussurrava "Uau! Adorei, Kagome-chan!". Como era menor, geralmente ia ao meu quarto e ficava me observando fazendo as tarefas. Às vezes trazia Inu-Yasha com ele e os dois ficavam lá, quietos até anoitecer, quando me esperavam dormir para voltar.

Mesmo já tendo doze anos, o habito de adormecer na companhia de Inu-Yasha não fora apagado. Eu continuava fazendo questão que todas as noites ele estivesse lá. O kitsune se deitava em meu lado enquanto o hanyou ficava no batente como sempre ou em raras vezes chegava mais perto da cama, segurando minha mão. Infelizmente, as histórias não eram mais contadas.

Quando estava de folga e cansada, ficava sentada apoiada na árvore, Shippou no meu colo e Inu-Yasha do meu lado. Passávamos o tempo fazendo nada, simplesmente olhando o horizonte. Sentia-me tão bem com tudo aquilo... Poderia esquecer de tudo com uma facilidade absurda.

Até que Shippou, em uma das vezes, fez uma pergunta.

-Kagome... Você tem namorado?

Poderia ser algo banal se viesse de uma de minhas amigas, que sempre questionavam o porquê de nunca me interessar por nenhum garoto.

-Namorado...? Por que quer saber?

-O que você sente por Inu-Yasha? Gosta dele?

-Oras... Claro que gosto, assim como gosto de você.

-Não, não! Estou falando de gostar de um modo especial. Você pode simpatizar com várias pessoas, mas com uma delas vai ter um sentimento especial, algo que ninguém tem.

-Você quer dizer... Amor?

Ele riu.

-Mais ou menos... É que achei que gostasse dele como um namorado.

Não soube o que responder. Silêncio novamente.

Ele se aconchegou mais em meu colo e começou com as perguntas de novo.

-Há quanto tempo você e Inu-Yasha se conhecem?

Nunca tinha pensado naquilo. Era verdade... Fazia muito tempo que conhecia Inu-Yasha. Mas aqueles momentos passavam tão rápido, que nem percebia muito. Então olhei para mim mesma. Desde que o conhecera, minha vida pareceu parar, como se fosse ficar naquilo para sempre.

-Uns cinco... ou seis anos, acho.

Depois dessa conversa eu fiquei com um certo... Medo. Estava tão feliz... Não queria que tudo aquilo simplesmente acabasse. Era uma humana, tinha crescido muito em cinco anos, porém Inu-Yasha... Ele não mudara. Continuava com a mesma aparência desde que havia o conhecido. Então senti um vazio.

Eu iria crescer... Mas ele seria sempre o mesmo.

Eu iria morrer...

E ele seria sempre...

...o mesmo?

Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto abraçava um travesseiro no meu quarto. Um ato um tanto infantil. Nunca tive medo de morrer, especialmente por sempre estar em contato com fantasmas e espíritos. Entretanto pensar em perder tudo aquilo... Meu coração se espatifava.

-Kagome? – Ouvi uma voz suave sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Virei-me com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, me deparando com um Inu-Yasha preocupado. Ele sentou-se do meu lado e pegou minha mão, a apertando. Me agarrei a ele, como se fosse a única coisa que poderia me salvar nesse sofrimento. Senti seus braços me envolverem enquanto seus dedos subiam e desciam por minhas costas, me acalmando.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali daquele jeito. Nossa ligação nunca estivera tão forte. Era como se nossos corações batessem juntos. Podia sentir cada fibra do seu corpo, assim como devia sentir do meu. Quando a noite estava avançada, me deitou, cobrindo meu corpo com a manta em seguida e iria se sentar no chão, porém...

-Inu-Yasha? – Chamei.

-Sim? – Ele murmurou contra a pele da minha mão. Seu hálito quente me fez estremecer.

Encolhi-me no canto da cama, num convite silencioso.

-Fique comigo essa noite. – Sussurrei.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça, abraçando-me enquanto pousava seu queixo em minha cabeça.

-Não vá embora... – Supliquei – Eu não quero que nada mude... Nada... – Comecei a chorar compulsivamente... Mesmo que eu cresça... O que está aqui – Apontei para o meu coração – Não muda.

-Kagome, olhe para mim.

Eu o fiz, fitando-o desesperadamente.

-Você é minha contratante. Estamos ligados. Enquanto isso acontecer, nada vai mudar.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, abraçando-o com força. Ele nunca tinha falado tão explicitamente que estávamos ligados. Foi como se tirasse toda minha dor.

Sentimentos são tão complicados. Num momento estava alegre e no outro me sentia horrivelmente triste. Suspirei enquanto o sono começava a me dominar, podia sentir a respiração calma de Inu-Yasha contra meu pescoço. Então, relaxei, entregando-me aos sonhos daquela noite.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, para minha surpresa, ele ainda estava lá, dormindo.

Observei-o enquanto refletia. Já podia saber o peso que um "pacto demoníaco", como o que fez comigo, poderia fazer, mas olhando-o assim, não importava. Graças àquilo, tinha conseguido minha felicidade. Os outros poderiam dizer que vendi minha alma ao demônio, ou me maculei com toda sua perversidade. Ri. No nosso "contrato" em troca de proteção, eu tinha cedido minha alma a ele.

Uma luminosidade irritante incomodava meus olhos sensíveis à claridade. Levantei-me rapidamente, fechando as cortinas e voltei para seus braços.

Foi então que a pergunta de Shippou voltou à minha mente.

"_Mais ou menos... É que achei que gostasse dele como um namorado_".

Suspirei.

"É muito mais que um namorado, Shippou... É um amor de... _almas_".

/o/ooo

O tempo passa rápido demais.

Nem me lembro direito de quando a neve começou a cair, seguida pelas doces pétalas de cerejeira da primavera, que se transformam em frutos no verão e finalmente no outono, as folham caem outra vez naquele movimento leve e gracioso. Porém de certa forma isso tudo é melancólico demais. Você vê as estações irem e virem, começando tudo outra vez enquanto continua, sem poder olhar para trás.

Naquele ano, minha maior mudança fora ingressar na escola secundária. Separei-me da maioria de meus amigos, entrando num mundo totalmente diferente. Tudo era novo.

Conheci um bocado de gente, aprendi bastante coisa, mas quando eu ultrapassava a portinhola do templo para o bosque, tudo parava e voltava a ser como era antes. Era o meu refúgio. Não tinha que ser Kagome Higurashi, a aluna responsável de quatorze anos. Simplesmente poderia ser Kagome, a criança que fez um pacto com o demônio e não se arrependia disso.

A felicidade que sentia quando agia assim era a mais simples possível, a que mais me fazia contente, já que era livre. Não tinha milhões de professores ou colegas no meu pé, era só eu, Inu-Yasha e às vezes Shippou.

Claro, as pessoas reclamavam que eu tinha pouco contato social. Afinal não convidava ninguém para vir em casa ou quase nunca saia com os amigos. Foi por isso que minha mãe teve a **brilhante** idéia de fazer uma festa.

-Kagome, já é quase seu aniversário...

-Hn.

-Você deve ter bastantes amigos na nova escola, não é?

-Alguns.

-Uma festa seria bem legal... O que acha? Afinal estará fazendo quinze anos.

-É mais um ano como qualquer outro. – Disse – Quinze... Dezesseis...

Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax e me fitou com um ar reprovador.

-Não seja anti-social, Kagome! Vamos fazer uma festa sim! Vai ver o quão divertido vai ser.

Encolhi os ombros num sinal de derrota. Quem sou eu para competir com as idéias de minha mãe? Mas não foi nada comparado com a entrega dos convites...

-Higurashi! Nossa que legal, você vai fazer uma festa mesmo?

-Sim, Ichikawa-san. – Respondi tentando sorrir.

A garota ruiva sorriu de volta enquanto passava os braços pelos meus ombros, apontando para um garoto na escada. Logo reconheci aqueles olhos azuis brilhando em arrogância. Okaami Kouga. Conversava com um bando de garotas, todas rindo de suas piadas sem graça só para ter uma chance de sair com ele.

-Ele parece estar de olho em você, assim como o Houjou-kun. Por que não o convida?

-Kouga? – Eu estremeci, lembrando de um acontecimento – Acho que não é uma boa idéia...

-Deixa de ser boba, Higurashi. Se quiser eu convido. – Falou decidida, tomando mais um convite de minha mão.

Não gostava do garoto. Tinha tentado me abordar uma vez perto de casa e "acidentalmente" tropeçou na escadaria do templo. Inu-Yasha havia o atacado. Senti um imenso alívio, porém ao mesmo tempo medo por vê-lo naquele momento.

-Eu mereço... – Balancei a cabeça enquanto virava de costas, fingindo que não via Ichikawa e Kouga lançando olhares para mim.

Naquele ano meu aniversário seria num sábado à noite. Eram dias que passava com Inu-Yasha e Shippou fazendo qualquer coisa. Porém naquela semana eu teria a festa, então sem o programa costumeiro.

-Festa? – O hanyou não tinha gostado do soar da palavra.

-Sim... – Respondi me apoiando na árvore do templo – Desculpe, foi idéia da minha mãe.

Ele passou um tempo sem falar absolutamente nada, me deixando um pouco preocupada. Então, antes que percebesse, ele estava postado ao meu lado de braços cruzados.

-Não, tudo bem. Afinal é seu aniversário, certo?

-Sim. – Respondi sorrindo enquanto apoiava minha cabeça no seu ombro, mexendo nas madeixas prateadas – Como foi seu dia hoje?

Era uma pergunta um tanto banal e sem sentido, mas perfeita para iniciar um diálogo com ele. Mesmo agindo mais espontaneamente perto de mim, havia um lado de Inu-Yasha que eu nunca conseguia penetrar. Era aquele seu passado... Aquilo que parecia tentar esquecer com todas as forças.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – Perguntei.

Ele me levou nas costas enquanto entrávamos no bosque. Aquilo sempre seria a mesma coisa. Um lugar calmo onde a força do homem não consegue destruir a harmonia. Minha mãe reclamava que eu ia muito lá, já que havia entidades fortes que poderiam tentar me fazer mal. Não poderia falar de meu guardião errante, porém de certa forma ela desconfiava, pois sempre voltava ilesa de lá.

Obviamente meu tempo para passear entre as árvores tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Contudo a pequena liturgia de Inu-Yasha me levar para dormir continuava. Só que agora eu tinha mais uma opção. Ele ficava no parapeito, segurando minha mão ou deitado ao meu lado, embalando meu sono. Mas diferente da noite que chorei por medo de morrer, ele nunca não estava mais comigo de manhã.

Normalmente as pessoas perguntariam se ele já fizera algo comigo ou eu com ele. A resposta é não. Nossa relação é muito mais profunda que isso, mesmo que fisicamente não demonstremos. Estamos eternamente ligados. Aprendi recentemente que o pacto demoníaco é também uma troca de almas. Então é um sentimento imensamente maior do que uma simples paixão superficial. Inu-Yasha podia me sentir, assim como eu o sentia, porém ele também tinha me dito que nosso pacto estava... Incompleto. Disse que teríamos que beber o sangue um do outro enquanto os dois estivessem sentindo algo muito forte ao mesmo tempo.

Perguntei para ele o porquê não completava o pacto, já que havíamos tido emoções fortes em várias ocasiões.

Ele me sorriu delicadamente.

-Porque a emoção tem que ser a mesma.

Eu sempre fiquei espantada de como conseguia esconder toda a docilidade por trás de uma carranca, entretanto ele sabia que eu via além. Sabia disso, pois em momentos que estava deprimida ele me deixava deitar em seu colo enquanto sentava apoiado da árvore do templo. Algumas vezes invertíamos as posições e eu conseguia afagar seus fios macios, enroscando-os entre meus dedos. Nesses momentos não era tão raro conseguir um sorriso dele.

Ultimamente Shippou não vinha fazer-nos companhia. Dizia que estava ocupado quando nos encontrávamos, mas quando piscava o olho para mim, eu sorria. Apesar de ter uma idade tão tenra, ele poderia ser o mais maduro de nós.

Os dias até a festa se passaram tão rápido. Preparativos e mais preparativos e de repente me vi em frente ao espelho, vendo como o vestido ficava em mim.

Era dum azul escuro. A parte de cima formava uma simpática tomara que caia com decote em coração. Como um espartilho, trançado no meio. O saiote era longo e rodado. Minha maquiagem era simples, uma sombra azul com um lápis realçando o contorno de meu olho junto ao brilho labial. Em meu pescoço somente havia uma coleira solitária da cor do vestido.

Estava nervosa. Todos estariam lá, esperando por uma grande aparição minha. Nunca fui boa com o público. Sentei na cama, olhando para a janela. Iria chamar Inu-Yasha, mas minha mãe entrou sorrindo, dizendo que estavam me esperando. Peguei sua mão com força enquanto ela me guiava até a sala.

As pessoas se levantaram sorrindo. Cumprimentavam-me, davam abraços enquanto entoavam o quanto estava bonita essa noite. Logo relaxei, conseguindo rir também. Falava com todos, principalmente meus amigos da antiga escola. Fazia um tempo razoável que não os via.

Até ele chegar.

A presença de Kouga Okaami é sempre notada. Com seu porte alto e incríveis olhos azuis, por mais arrogância que tenham, chama atenção de qualquer um.

-Uau, Kagome! Quem é aquele? – Perguntou uma de minhas amigas.

-Boa noite, Higurashi-san. Parabéns. – Me cumprimentou educadamente.

-Boa noite, Ozaami-kun. – Tentei sorrir simpática.

Ele logo se juntou a seus amigos enquanto eu me limitei a manter um diálogo com quatro pessoas. Caminhamos até a árvore do templo para ter um pouco mais de privacidade. Talvez minha mãe tivesse razão, estava sendo divertido.

Estava.

-Acho que alguém exagerou no sakê... – Murmurou uma das garotas com quem eu falava. Virei-me curiosa e avistei Kouga, que segurava uma enorme garrafa de bebida, vindo em minha direção. Piscou para mim dando um longo gole, fazendo o líquido escorrer por seu pescoço e continuou.

Se quando Inu-Yasha havia feito o "inocente" comentário sobre meus seios tinha me avermelhado como nunca, dessa vez perdi toda a cor. Ficando branca que nem papel. Ele sorria todo galanteador se aproximando mais. Tentei fugir, mas era tarde demais, quando menos esperei estava sendo arrastada por ele até os fundos do templo. Me levou lá entre gargalhadas enquanto seus dedos apertavam meu pulso doloridamente. Sorriu para mim, jogando a garrafa para o lado.

-Então Higurashi... – Sussurrou perto de meu rosto, fazendo com que eu cerrasse os olhos ao sentir o bafo de bebida – Aproveitando a festa?

-Muito, Okaami-_san_. – Respondi mantendo algum limite.

-Que bom! – Sorriu lambendo os lábios – Agora tire esse 'san' do meu nome... Me faz parecer velho, entende?

-Oh... Claro... – Respondi tentando me desviar daquele rosto.

-Acho melhor você largar a Kagome-chan... – Interviu alguma das minhas amigas que tinha nos seguido. Respirei aliviada, porém ele a empurrou com força, fazendo-a cair no chão.

-Não se metam! – Ele berrou ferozmente – Esse é um papinho entre EU e ELA.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Estava com problemas. Kouga bêbado, me abordando novamente. Ele voltou-se a mim enquanto suas mãos começavam a "passear" em meu corpo. Uma delas tateou a parte interna de minha coxa por cima do vestido enquanto a outra estava perigosamente perto do meu seio.

-Pare com isso! – Exclamei o chutando.

-Fique quieta, garota! – Disse com os lábios quase colados nos meus – Vou te mostrar o que é diversão.

Tentei me debater, mas ele prendeu minhas duas mãos no alto enquanto subia minha saia com o pé.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, iria gritar, porém no instante seguinte o corpo de Kouga voara para longe, deixando-me estática. Logo avistei a familiar cabeleira prateada esvoaçante e fechei os olhos. Ele estava ali. Claro, eu era sua contratante. Ele tinha que me proteger. Senti suas mãos me segurando pela cintura enquanto me levantava. Passei os braços em volta de seu pescoço e sorri.

-Obrigada... Inu-Yasha.

-Garota burra! Por que convidou aquele idiota?

-Desculpe. – Suspirei – Não queria fazer isso.

O hanyou balançou a cabeça enquanto olhava Kouga levantar atordoado e voltar para casa.

-Acho melhor você voltar também. – Me disse – Vão ficar preocupados.

-Mas...

-Não se preocupe – Declarou enquanto caminhávamos – Estarei aqui – Apontou para os galhos da árvore – Te vigiando, como sempre.

Encarei-o um pouco insegura, porém confirmei com a cabeça. Assim que entrei minhas amigas vieram preocupadas junto a minha mãe, que tinha levado Kouga para a cozinha, já que ele tinha desmaiado.

-Tem certeza que está tudo bem, Kagome-chan?

-Ele não fez nada com você?!

-Fiquem calmas. – Sorri – Eu estou inteira, não é? – Abri os braços mostrando que ele não tinha me feito nada, além de algumas marcas vermelhas no pulso.

-Que garoto mais bruto! Já estávamos levando sua mãe para ajudar...– E começaram uma conversa novamente.

Mesmo cedendo-lhes sorrisos, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar. Olhei a janela, uma vontade de fazer companhia a Inu-Yasha me dominava. Tinha me acostumado a passar todas as noites em seu lado. Seu calor me fazia falta... E como.

Quando a música começou a tocar, alguns me chamaram para dançar. Só balancei a cabeça educadamente, dizendo que o faria mais tarde. Todos começaram a se entreter e eu fiquei num canto. Esperei desistirem de me chamarem para fazer algo e sai. A brisa fresca da noite me envolveu rapidamente e caminhei até a árvore. Ele estava lá, repousando num galho, plácido.

Logo me viu, aterrissou no chão, sentando-se em baixo da copa. Lançou-me um olhar longo, como um convite para me sentar ao seu lado. Corri até lá, desabando no chão em seguida. Continuamos em silêncio até que ele falou:

-Feliz aniversário.

Eu o mirei admirada. Nunca, em todos aqueles anos, me desejara um "feliz aniversário", pois o tempo não passava para nós... Ou talvez eu estivesse enganada.

Falei que ele não tinha mudado, não é? Estava errada. As feições continuavam as mesmas, só os cabelos que eram mais longos e os ombros estavam um pouco mais largos. Entretanto, os orbes dourados mudaram. De selvagens, como uma jóia bruta, passaram a ser esculpidos e agora estavam lá, me encarando com um certo... carinho. Me prendi naquele olhar, era simplesmente hipnotizante.

Minha nuca formigou junto a um desejo que começava a nascer em meu peito. Queria completar o pacto.

As doces notas de uma música chegaram aos meus ouvidos. A melodia me consumia, fazendo meu peito subir e descer de vagar. Olhei para Inu-Yasha, observava a lua no céu com uma tranqüilidade incrível. Comecei a sussurrar os versos, rendendo-me ao ímpeto de convidá-lo a dançar. Nunca tinha feito aquilo com ele, mas sempre que ouvia alguma música pensava nisso, porém ficava quieta.

Hoje seria diferente.

Levantei-me, batendo o saiote para sair a poeira e me curvei diante dele, estendendo a mão num gesto delicado. Olhei dentro de seus olhos e pedi suavemente.

-Dança comigo?

Ele pareceu ficar surpreso, fitando minha mão enluvada com certo receio.

-Por favor... – Supliquei baixinho.

A demora de sua resposta ia causando uma agonia terrível em mim. Meus dedos estremeceram. Estava recusando. Engoli seco e ia mover meu braço, mas ele agarrou meu pulso e se levantou também.

-Claro. – Respondeu tentando sorrir.

Eu arregalei meus orbes, espantada. Não demorou até meus lábios se curvarem satisfatoriamente. O puxei para mais perto, pousando suas mãos em minha cintura. Iniciei o canto novamente, dessa vez recitando os versos alto, de modo que ele pudesse ouvir melhor.

Nos movemos timidamente, num discreto balançar. Minha nuca começou a formigar mais forte, causando-me arrepios por toda a coluna. Cheguei mais perto de seu pescoço, pousando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Podia sentir seu coração batendo... Era como se estivéssemos sentindo as mesmas emoções. Afastei-me um pouco, ele também tinha percebido por sua expressão. Esse era o momento.

-Inu-Yasha...

-Hn?

-Na primeira parte do nosso pacto, a sua obrigação é me proteger, não?

-Sim.

-Se o pacto fosse completo... O que aconteceria?

Ele suspirou, me apertando mais.

-Não acho que iria querer.

Mordi o lábio inferior, pensando num jeito de persuadi-lo melhor.

-Eu quero pelo menos saber.

Me olhou resignado e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Continue cantando para mim...

Respirei fundo e cantei enquanto nos movíamos um pouco mais rápido. Entre a melodia, falou o que aconteceria se completássemos o pacto.

-Nosso sangue iria passar um para o outro, assim você seria minha companheira para a eternidade... Mas com isso não iria poder ficar com a sua família. O tempo não passaria, é como viver congelado... Até que um de nós queira morrer – Sua voz ia morrendo – E sermos fadados a ficar sozinhos.

De repente compreendi o peso de suas palavras e entendi o porquê relutava falar do passado. Isso devia ter acontecido com ele. Minhas mãos correram por suas costas numa carícia leve enquanto continuava a canção. Quando acabou, falei.

-Eu não me importo. Não quero perder você Inu-Yasha. Eu quero congelar o tempo... Não agüentaria... – Comecei a chorar – Não agüentaria ver o tempo passar e eu mudar enquanto você vai ficando para trás.

-Kagome...

-Vamos – Peguei suas mãos num gesto determinado – Terminar nosso pacto.

-Tem certeza? Quer abandonar tudo isso daqui?

Afirmei com a cabeça, enquanto a encostava a seu peito, sentido o ritmo acelerado da respiração. Ele me afastou com delicadeza pelos ombros e fez um corte na curva de seu pescoço.

-Beba. – Apontou para o filete vermelho enquanto arreganhava os caninos, preparando para beber do meu sangue.

Prendi a respiração ao sentir aqueles dentes penetrarem em minha carne... Novamente. Tive que me concentrar para continuar a tomar o elixir enquanto ele perfurava meu próprio pescoço. Agarrei-o com força, tentando sentir mais do seu calor. Uma avalanche de sensações começou a surgir. Podia sentir meu sangue se esvaindo, porém o dele entrava, me revigorando ao mesmo tempo em que me cansava.

Fechei meus olhos, podia ouvir seu coração como um rufar. Uma bela canção que me instigava a ter mais daquilo. As batidas vinham fortes, era como se sua pulsação fosse a minha. Senti duas mãos apertarem minha cintura em desespero, grunhi baixinho, isso parecia uma fusão... Seu coração entrava em mim.

Cambaleamos para trás, nos apoiando na árvore. Devagar, ele se distanciou, empurrando minha cabeça também. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos. Lambeu-os vagarosamente. Estávamos arfantes e trêmulos. Se não fosse ele me segurando, já teria desabado.

Inclinou-se para meu pescoço novamente, lambendo o lugar do corte. Gemi e fiz o mesmo onde ele estava machucado. Escorregamos até ficarmos sentados. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, descansando em meu peito. Embrenhei meus dedos dentro do cabelo prateado e macio. O abracei com ternura enquanto sorria. Esperei até que nossas respirações se acalmassem e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Vamos... Subir.

Inu-Yasha abriu os olhos enevoados e se levantou com dificuldade, me pegando no colo. Mesmo que minha cabeça ainda girasse, eu não me arrependia de ter feito o pacto. Passei meus braços por seus ombros, sentindo seu corpo em contato com o meu.

Ele pousou dentro do meu quarto. Respirei profundamente enquanto puxava para o banheiro. O olhei de relance e peguei a ponta do zíper.

-Tire para mim.

Nossas faces ainda estavam rubras pela troca de sangue, mas não nos importávamos. Um pouco tonto, pegou o zíper e o puxou, revelando minha pele pálida. Deixei o tecido escorregar pelo meu corpo até ficar somente com a roupa íntima. Senti seu olhar em mim um pouco confuso. Liguei o chuveiro e esperei a água esquentar. Me despi totalmente e fiquei de costas para ele. Iria tirar as fivelas de meu cabelo, mas sua mão me impediu.

Minha nuca ardeu. Ele passou seus dedos levemente por minhas costas até chegar ao cabelo. O soltou habilmente, deixando-o cair solto e livre em minhas costas. Suas mãos massageavam meus ombros de leve, como se tivesse medo de me tocar.

Entrei debaixo do jato quente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Me abracei e peguei uma esponja, enchi-a de sabonete, dando-a para Inu-Yasha. Ele esperou pacientemente que eu sentasse num banquinho e o olhasse de relance. Nesse momento tive certeza que estava totalmente ligada a ele. Não precisei dizer nada e ele pegou o objeto de minha mão, esfregando minhas costas suavemente. Meus músculos se relaxaram enquanto minhas pálpebras se fechavam em êxtase.

A esponja áspera passeava em círculos sobre meu corpo. Ele só parou quando minha pele estava em chamas de tanto esfregar. Apoiei-me nele para levantar e segurando-me pela cintura, colocou-me debaixo do chuveiro para tirar o sabão. Era invadida por espasmos. A sensação de tê-lo tão perto maravilhosa.

Desliguei a água e me virei para ele. Minha pele brilhava com milhares de gotas espalhadas por sua superfície. Abri os braços para Inu-Yasha. Ele sorriu e trouxe uma toalha, me abraçando enquanto envolvia meu corpo com o tecido felpudo. Suspirei satisfeita enquanto deixava-o pegar-me no para irmos de volta para o quarto. O barulho da música estava alto lá embaixo. Surpreendentemente, não me importava se as pessoas sentiam minha falta ou não.

Abriu a porta com o pé e me sentou na cama, pousando sua mão nos meus joelhos enquanto me encarava. Estava sorrindo, assim como eu. Acariciei sua face, fazendo-o inclinar-se ante o carinho. Passei meus dedos por suas orelhas, fazendo-as mexer e dei uma gostosa risada.

-Pode pegar minhas roupas para mim?

Ele confirmou com a cabeça, virando-se para o armário enquanto eu o aguardava, balançando os pés.

Inu-Yasha sentou-se ao meu lado com as roupas no colo. Desatei o nó da toalha, deixando-a cair até meus quadris. Levantei-me, para que ela pudesse deslizar até os pés. Peguei-a novamente, me enxugando com rapidez. Fiquei ereta em frente a ele, sem falar nada, ergueu meus braços gentilmente, como se eu fosse uma criança, e vestiu a camisola em mim.

Fui até a gaveta pegando uma peça intima e a coloquei sem demora, virando-me em seguida. Ele veio até mim com a toalha em mãos, colocou-me de costas, secando meu cabelo. Em seguida pousou sua cabeça em meu ombro e estremeci ao sentir seu hálito quente. Segurando-me pela mão, nos guiou até a cama.

-Deite. – Disse puxando o lençol.

O obedeci.

-Amanhã vamos partir.

-Eu sei... – Respondi fechando os olhos.

Não lembro de mais nada daquela noite. Quando acordei, ele me fitava em um sorriso. Esperou que eu me trocasse e fomos para o bosque. Caminhamos de mãos dadas e eu dei uma risada.

-Isso é como um encontro.

Inu-Yasha voltou sua face para mim, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Isso **** um encontro...

Corei, arregalando meus olhos em surpresa. Ele se aproximou, sussurrando em meu ouvido, fazendo-me simplesmente me render em seus braços.

-...um encontro eterno.

Não falamos mais nada. Éramos somente uma sombra branca entre as árvores. Nunca mais se ouviu falar de Kagome Higurashi. Não sei como todos reagiram nem gostaria de ter esse conhecimento. Pode parecer egoísmo, mas não é. Tinha que esquecer tudo para continuar, afinal...

Estava unida permanentemente a ele.

Juntos por sangue e alma, tão presos e livres ao mesmo tempo. Como o vento, sopramos em qualquer lugar, porém nunca permanecemos por muito tempo.

Nunca me arrependi. Mesmo não podendo fazer laços com outras pessoas por muito tempo, nossos corações ainda pulsavam juntos. Nunca me senti tão feliz... Tão melancólica. Viver assim é estar sempre exposto as emoções. Não importa o passado, não importa o futuro, só queremos viver e aproveitar.

Podemos ver as pessoas passando, mas nós sempre continuamos.

Isso é o mais importante.

E cá estamos, usufruindo desse doce pecado.

Desse pacto demoníaco.

**_N/a: Olá o/ _**

**_Faz tempo que não apareço por aqui; _**

**_Bom, resolvi fazer essa fic para descontrair um pouco Já que é diferente das outras que estou mantendo em andamento e é em primeira pessoa (primeira tentativa de fazer algo assim de Inu-Yasha, portanto, me perdoem qualquer erro '''''''')._**

**_A fic foi originalmente feita para o desafio do "Mundo dos fics" (a url está no perfil da Naru), mas como ficou um 'pouco' grande, decidi postar aqui também o/ _**

**_Queria agradecer a todas que me agüentaram reclamando que nunca iria terminar e a Leila por revisar. _**

**_Ah sim! Primeira fic sem beijo! o/ XD Jurei para mim mesma que num ia fazer um nessa, pelo menos (XD gomen lally). Pelo menos o final é feliz ' _**

**_Bom, já vou indo o/ _**

**_Deixem reviews /o/ _**

**_Kisu e ja nee _**

**_Kiki_**


End file.
